1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having means for providing a snap-lock connection to and quick release disconnection from a second connector and a method of disconnecting electrical connectors.
2. Prior Art
Various different electrical connectors exist in the prior art. One particular use of electrical connectors is in cable assemblies having connectors at opposite ends of a plurality of electrically discrete wires for transmitting signals between components, such as is common in the personal computer industry wherein cables connect components such as computers with monitors, printers, joy sticks, mouses, etc. The connectors in these cable assemblies are generally provided as disconnectable plug connectors which can be plugged into or connected to a second receptacle connector in a component. However, suitable means are usually provided for at least temporarily fixedly connecting a first plug connector in the cable assembly to a second receptacle connector in the component to prevent inadvertent disconnection. Some of these means for temporary fixation include screws on the side of the cable connector that screw into the second connector, wire loops on the sides of component connector that can be deformed and received in notches on the sides of the cable connector, and beam type members on the sides of the cable connector that, by depressing buttons on the sides of the cable connector, can be pivoted to open for connection or disconnection to the component connector.
However, problems exist with prior art connectors and cable assemblies. One problem is that a person attempting to temporarily fixedly connect a cable assembly connector to a component connector usually has difficulties because of the relatively small size of pieces that must be moved such as the screws, etc.
Another problem is that the types of means that allow for temporary fixed connection between a cable assembly connector and a component connector are relatively burdensome to connect and disconnect and can sometimes take a long time, especially for a person who is not mechanically orientated.
Another problem is that the types of means that allow for temporary fixed connection between a cable assembly and a component do not provide for a quick release of the connection in circumstances such as if a person were to trip on a cable. This can sometimes result in a component, that the cable is attached to, coming crashing down from a table top and damaging the component.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector and cable assembly that can overcome the above problems in the prior art as well as provide additional features and advantages.